Cassie and Nick
by CassieNick4everTSC
Summary: Bella has left the Cullen's. No one knows why. When she goes to a friends house, will Jasper be able to find her? What will The Cullen's think of Bella's secrets? Bella finds out about her sister. Will she stay or go when she finds out? What happens when the circle needs her help and Bella finds out that she is not Edward's mate?


Prologue: Cassie's POV:

I've been keeping secrets from my circle for a few months. I just can't imagine what the circle-especially Adam-will do if he finds out. After Nick died, I was just as upset and depressed as Melissa-Nick's girlfriend, before he died-I started to be anorexic and I suffer and struggle with Bulimia. I didn't know how to deal with Nick's death. I secretly love him. I love Adam, din't get me wrong, I just don't love him as my boyfriend/soul mate anymore. I love Nick. Which is why i've been struggling with all of it. I just didn't want Melissa to know how much I love her ex-boyfriend because it would only make it worse.

I can't believe Ethan did that to Adam and the rest of the circle. I have to keep it secret. Adam can't find out. He can't.

Chapter 1: Present day: Cassie's POV:

I was sitting down on the couch,next to Nick for the circle meeting at Diana's house. Nick and Jake are both in the circle, because Jake finally left the witch hunters. Deborah was smiling at me. She has been smiling at me, thinking that Nick and I have gotten back together. We haven't. I'm still with Adam. But Nick and I are still good friends. The whole circle was smiling at me and Nick together-except Adam. Adam thinks that I'm cheating on him. I'm not. But I do have feelings for Nick. I'm NOT admitting that to Adam though. Nick would rub that in Adam's face for sure. Diana and I are the ONLY two leaders of the circle since Faye kept on abusing her power.

Diana: Anything new to report?

I got a vision:

**I told Adam everything, from his father and his connection to the boatyard fire and Nick and I being soul****mates.**

**Adam was beyond furious. He pushed me against the wall, just like Melissa did to Nick when she was possessed.**

**Diana: Adam calm down. Let my sister go.**

**He didn't.**

**Me: Adam, please let me go.**

**Adam: Why didn't you tell me? Why?**

**Me: I didn't want to hurt Nick, Jake or the rest of you.**

**Adam: Why do you care so much about Nick?**

**Me: I've cared about him since Abaddon tried to kill Nick. Like I said, Nick and I have the silver cord. You and I don't.**

**Adam: Of course we do. You know that.**

**Me: We don't Adam. Do you see the cord between us...Exactly. You don't want to believe that Nick and I are meant to be. NOW LET ME GO.**

**He did the same thing Abaddon did to Nick.**

**Faye: Deja Vu.**

**Me: Faye, not now. I don't want to be thinking about what happened that time. Not at a time like this. When it's similar. Even though I know Adam isn't possessed. Let me go.**

**I used my black magic on him. He flew across the room.**

**Vision end.**

Crap. Adam is really going to kill me. Nick will definitely get hurt because of me.

Adam: Cassie, are you okay? Did you have a vision again?

I looked at Nick. His expression was emotionless, but, to me, his eyes were filled with worry. I instantly felt sick again. I have to stop getting sick. I went to the bathroom and instantly got sick. The door opened. Melissa, Diana, and Melanie came in. Turns out Melissa and Melanie are cousins.

Melissa: Cassie, are you okay? Why are you getting sick a lot?

Diana's emerald eyes widened. She shut the door.

Diana: Cassie are you...

I cut her off.

Me: No Diana. I'm not. I've been keeping some things from the circle.

Diana nodded, telling me to go on.

Me: I don't have to remind you about what happened with Abaddon and Nick. After Nick died I felt the same way Melissa felt. Only for me it was worse. The first time after he died, I called my doctor and asked if I could get some tests done. She called me a few days later. She said that I'm diagnosed with Bi-polar. She also said that I'm anorexic. The second time Nick died, my doctor called and said that I'm also diagnosed with bulimia. It's happened ever since he died. I love Nick. I know Adam will kill me if I say it louder, but I love Nick. I know you loved him once too, Melissa. But this is a little different. I'm anorexic from time to time and I've been struggling with Bulimia since Nick died, even though I brought him back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to worry Nick and the rest of the circle.

Diana: It's okay. But gee, Cassie. I never though that would happen to you.

Me: It did. It's still happening.

Melissa: What are we going to do?

Me: We can't tell Adam. He will be wondering why I care about Nick. I had a vision that he found out everything and he killed me in front of Nick.

I sat down on the floor and started crying. The door opened. Luckily Diana's bathroom was big. Nick came in. I left Diana's house without looking back. I went up to my room and shut my phone off.

Diana's POV:

Cassie ran out of the house. Nick totally looked worried.

Nick: Is Cassie okay? Why did she run out?

I didn't want to lie to Nick, but I don't know if Cassie would want me to tell him. As if Cassie could read my mind, she texted me. _Diana, Tell Nick. NO ONE ELSE._

I hesitated.

Melanie: She's been struggling since you died. Both times. After you died the first time, she got a call from her doctor saying that she was anorexic, because of your death, and because she felt like it was her fault you died. She thinks that if she avoided us then you wouldn't have died. Then the second time you died, it got worse. She's been struggling with bulimia since your second death, even now. Every time she thinks about what happened to you, she either gets anorexic or she struggles with bulimia. She's also bipolar.

Nick's POV:

Melissa: Sorry, Nick. It's true. She loves you even after what happened.

I couldn't believe it. My Cassie struggling with bulimia and is anorexic because she blames herself for my death? I have to find her. I went out of Diana's house, and went straight to Cassie's. I opened her door and she was on the couch, lost in thought. She slowly turned to me.

I went over to her. I held her. I still can't believe it.

Me: Cassie, you okay?

She looked away.

Me: Melanie told me, along with Melissa and Diana. Cassie, it's okay. I'll help you.

Cassie: Nick, i'm sorry, for not telling you. I didn't want the others to know but I got sick again and Diana, Melissa and Melanie came in and started asking questions. I didn't know I was anorexic and bi-polar until after your first death.

Present day-Bella's POV

I was at the Cullen's house. I've been looking at the window for hours. I can't believe it. I've been keeping secrets from all of the Cullen's. They were my family, my life now. I bit my lip nervously, a bad habit I had learned from a friend. Someone knocked on the door.

My heart skidded. ''Bella? It's Edward.'' I didn't acknowledge him.

''Can I come in?'' I didn't say anything.

He came in.

''Bella? Are you alright?'' I nodded.

''She's lying.'' Jasper told him. I turned and looked at Jasper. I turned back to the window, so that Jasper and Edward couldn't see me blushing.

Ah, another flaw. I was up there for another few hours. I left a note for Jasper and the rest of the family.

I can't tell Edward. I couldn't bear it.

I drove off, went to my house, packed and left before any of them could stop me. I really hoped Alice didn't already have a vision of this. It would ruin my plans.

I can't hurt Edward or the rest of them. Especially Jasper. What would he do if he finds out that he and Alice aren't mates? What if he finds out that he and I are? Or Edward? What if Jasper will hate me when I tell him? I can't let them know. I wrote a note to Charlie as well. I don't know how to tell them. I knocked on Angela's door.

''Angela, I need advice. I've been keeping a few secrets from the Cullen's.'' I told her.

''I don't know what to do. Help me.'' I sighed.

I told her my story, careful not to tell her anything from the vampire world.

''I think you should talk to them. Jasper will understand. So will Edward.'' I sighed. ''Alice knows when I decide something, just by looking at my expressions.''

More like her visions, I thought.

''Edward will be furious. He will never forgive me.'' I sighed.

''Bella. Tell them. If you don't they will be suspicious.'' I looked at her.

''They already are. If Edward finds out I might have to leave town.'' I told her.

Alice's POV;

I was walking down the stairs when I had a vision:

''I can't tell him. But I can't help it. If he finds out, I might have to leave Forks, for good.'' Bella said.

I gasp.

''Alice what did you see?'' Jasper asked me. Everyone was in the room now.

''Bella saying, 'I can't tell him. But I can't help it. If he finds out, I might have to leave Forks, for good.'

Edward didn't look happy.

''What does she mean by that?'' I looked at Jasper.

''I don't know what she meant.'' I told them. I had another vision:

''Bye, dad. I'm leaving Forks for awhile. You don't have to worry about me. I have made my decision. I can't hurt him. I can't. I can't dump my problems on him, hurt him, and maybe the rest of his family too. I don't know if I will come back. But for now, i'm not. I'll be ok. I promise.''

Bella said, hoping her dad knew she was serious and stubborn when she arose to a decision.

''She's leaving Forks. She doesn't want to, but she is. She doesn't know if she's coming back. But for now, she's not.''

''Why? She hasn't kept anything from us. She hasn't kept anything from Edward at all. Why now?'' Emmett asked.

''You don't think that she's cheating on Edward, do you?'' Esme looked at Jasper.

''JASPER! Bella would never do that to Edward. She must have a good reason to leave.'' Esme said. I doubt it. What if her leaving has something to do with her birthday party?

''Sorry.'' Jasper went upstairs.

Jasper's POV:

I went upstairs and knocked on the door Bella was in. ''Bella? Are you in here?'' I opened the door. She's not. I picked up a note on the bed.

''Guys. meeting NOW.'' I yelled. I ran downstairs.

''Jasper? What's wrong?'' Carlisle asked.

''She's gone. Bella is gone.'' I opened the note.

I read it out loud. ''Dear Jasper and family. I'm sorry. I had to leave Forks behind. Jasper, I want you to know. I don't blame you for what happened at my birthday party. I never did. You guys leaving hurt me. Especially you Jasper. But I understood. I guess. Jazz, Don't blame yourself. I know the real truth of what happened at my party. I will tell you if I come back. Bye. '' I concluded.

I felt as though someone took my wretched un-beating heart and ripped it out. I needed to find Bella.

Fast.

**A/N: I know that Cassie isn't like that but I needed something different then just her running away in every single story I write. I'm NOT trying to offend anyone. If it offends you, STOP READING NOW.**


End file.
